The Wonderfully Misguided Adventures of a Heroine
by CX Darth Yoda Is Awesome XD
Summary: Dib needs help against Zim. He gets it. Aaand then things happen. What sort of thing you ask? Well, generic pairings with OCs, team switches, constant arguments with the word 'annoyed' overused a lot, maybe even an explosion here or there. Oh, yeah! This. Is. Going. To be. GOOD! (The actual fic "Rag Becomes Beautiful" advertises if that makes you any more interested.)


**Alright. New story! I'm just gonna do this one when I'm not feeling the other one. I have half the next chapter for "I'm a Pirate..." (if you're reading it, which is VERY doubtful), but I wanna do something that doesn't go with something that's already written for me. So, yeah. Invader Zim. I suggest you read the AD first on my profile. It has some more stuff on my character, what I plan to do with her, why I'm doing it etcetera, etcetera. Bluh.**

**Also, no promises on brief updates, or long chapters. Sorry. :'( As said above, this is just a side story for when I'm not feeling the other.**

**Disclaimer: Rolf won't let me use his farm animals, now, so I'm not even gonna try. _Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader Zim._ No me. He. _Si_? Good-y.**

* * *

Dib walked in his room after a particularly aggravating day, indeed. Between Zim's newest "master plan" and Mrs. Bitter's pop quiz on how much doom the government is causing Dib had enough. There was no difference in his now ragged and burned appearance, except the fact that his glasses were now cracked. 'High frequency tones' his foot. The peoples' crashing cars and running into walls were more disastrous than a few broken light bulbs…And lenses.

He tossed his backpack in the general direction of his closet before collapsing on his bed, almost immediately drowning himself in sleep.

It was then his laptop started to make annoying high-pitched squeals. Thoroughly miffed at this point Dib flung himself upward and slouched in front of his computer. He clicked his mouse a few times before a silhouetted figure with narrow eyes popped up on screen.

"Agent Mothman!" cried Agent Darkbooty in an aggravated tone. "We have been attempting to contact you all day! Where have you been?"

"Uh, skool?" Dib answered, putting out a small flame that started at the sleeve of his coat, where it was smoking earlier.

"Oh, yes…Of course…" Dib rolled his eyes. "I mean NO EXCUSE! You are to answer when called regardless of necessary education for your future. Now, onto business."

At this excitement etched its way across Dib's face and played with his emotions. Oh, boy! This was a mission for sure! Actually, no.

"We cannot support your alien claimings for much longer, Agent Mothman," Darkbooty informed. At this Dib's face fell. "Unless you give us proof that your neighbor's what you say he is we can't keep playing this game."

"GAME?" Dib exclaimed, launching into hysterics. "This isn't a game, sir! This-This is the future of HUMANITY! This is-this is…LOOK AT MY CLOTHES! You think a game did this?"

Darkbooty's silhouetted eyes narrowed, "Agent Mothman, there are some people at HQ who believe you, me not included, but if this continues without any support, then…" Dib winced at the sound of a sickening squish. Darkbooty turned to his right screaming, "AGENT LOCHNESS! WHAT did I tell you about the HAM CUPCAKES!"

"Wait, Agent who?" Dib interjected.

A squeal of excitement could be heard off screen followed by a crash.

"NO!" Darkbooty cried, his silhouette running off screen as well. "Not the hippoman fossil! LOCHNESS!" Another crash.

Dib watched his screen blankly for some time before Darkbooty returned on screen, the noise gone, now.

"Now, where were we," Darkbooty said as though nothing strange happened.

"Was that Agent Lochness?" Dib inquired curiously.

"Yes," Darkbooty scowled (at least it looked like it considering it was just a silhouette that was visible).

"THE Agent Lochness?" Dib asked again.

"Yes…" Darkbooty seemed to be losing his patience.

"Well-"

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Darkbooty said complete irritation obvious, now. "You will have a total of eight weeks to give evidence of your neighbor's being an alien. Otherwise, we'll have to drop you as a Swollen Eyeball."

At this point Dib was getting desperate, all concerns about Agent Lochness tossed away.

"Well, maybe if I had some HELP I might be able to do that!"

There was a pause, and another crash. Darkbooty cried in anger again, running off screen, but not before yelling a childish 'fine!' closing the subject.

Dib's laptop screen blacked out, leaving Dib to his thoughts. "Fine?" Did this mean that Dib was going to get a partner? Finally?

Yes, yes it did. Dib tried to continue the rest of his day (falling asleep) but couldn't seem to control his thoughts enough. He, Dib Membrane A.K.A Agent Mothman, was finally getting a partner against Zim. It was perfect! That alien scumbag had better watch his back now! There was no stopping humane justice, now!

* * *

**Any typ-os you saw? Lemme know. Anything you like? YOU BETTER LET ME KNOW! Anything you absolutely hated and wished I'd never go with that you want argued with an annoying, pathetic excuse? Yeah, hit that little review button down there. I'll read it...Most of it...Maybe...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please be constructive and not mean. I'm already insecure with my writing style. **

**Violets117 and Killi2.0, you've helped me write this with your reviews! Thank you!**

_**Darthy out.**_


End file.
